This invention relates to a switch tie end plating machine and more particularly to a switch tie end plating machine which has the ability to end plate switch ties of different lengths.
Switch ties for use in the railroad industry are normally formed from green wood and frequently develop splits in the ends thereof during the seasoning process. It has been found desirable to close the splits or cracks in the ends of the tie and to maintain the same in that condition by means of nail plates, dowels, S-irons, etc. Many prior art devices have been provided for squeezing the ends of the tie together and then driving a nail plate or end plate into the end thereof, but the prior art machines are extremely expensive and consume large amounts of energy.
In an effort to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, applicant has previously patented end plating machines for cross ties. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,685 and 4,513,900. The plating machines in my previous patents were designed for cross ties which normally have a standard length. Although the machines disclosed in my prior patents do disclose an improved means for end plating cross ties, those machines were not capable of end plating switch ties which may have lengths of from nine feet to 24 feet. Further, if a machine is designed to handle nine-foot switch ties, that machine would not be able to handle switch ties having greater lengths. Further, the switch ties of a particular length may not always be cut to the proper exact length and it is therefore desirable to be able to provide an end plating machine which is capable of handling switch ties having various lengths.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improve switch tie end plating machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a switch tie end plating machine which has the ability to handle switch ties having various lengths.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a switch tie end plating machine having a plurality of variable position limiting gates positioned in staging chambers disposed on opposite sides of the end plating mechanism.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a switch tie end plating machine having the ability to end plate the ends of a pair of switch ties at the same time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a switch tie end plating machine which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.